Santa gets his Symphonia letters!
by Tatakau Tsubasa
Summary: Just in time for the holidays! What does Lloyd and crew want for Christmas? How will Santa react? Expect some spoilers.
1. Lloyd

**My first hopefully finished story. Please review!**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Santa or any Tales of Symphonia characters.**

**------------------------------**

Dear Santa,

Hi, my name is Lloyd Irving, and I would like some new swords for Christmas. I would also like you to give Colette a bow like Gnome's. But make sure it isn't a killer one!

Merry Christmas!

Lloyd Irving

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Santa stroked his mighty beard as he read Lloyd's inspiring letter. He turned to a elf. "Run a background check on this youngster."

"We've all ready done it." The elf handed a fax to Santa.

Santa's eyes bulged. Burning down a village, destroying human ranches, saving the world, nearly destroying the world, gets F's on his paper...

"Give this boy one sword and a lump of coal shaped like his head." And the order was carried...


	2. Colette

**Pretty interesting, eh? This ain't considered a story, but...**

**WHO CARES?!**

* * *

Dear Santa,

All I want for Christmas is world peace. And Gnome's Bow. It's cute.

Colette Brunell

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Santa put Colette's letter down, and he stared at an elf. "Make it happen."

"What??" the elf screamed. "We can't get world peace!"

"Yes we can. Just get Lloyd a life."

* * *

**Marina: So true Santa, so true...**

**Lloyd: GRR! Santa gets me---**

**Marina: Now Lloyd, this story is rated K, remember?**


	3. Raine

**Thank you for my three reviews so far! I'm SOOOOOOOOO happy! -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Santa Clause.**

* * *

Dear Kris Kringle,

I would like a new excavating set and the rarest book ya got.

Raine Sage.

P.S. Don't listen to what my brother says. He's evil.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hmm," Santa said as he threw Colette's letter out the window and into the reindeer pen, "I remember this fine beauty. She likes looking at ruins, and has a reason for it." He turned again to his most trustiest elf and said, "Give her the excavating set, and get her this book." He snapped his fingers, and the book with the title Anger Management: When and When Not to Hit Your Brother appeared in the elf's hands.

"Y-yes sir..."

* * *

**Yes, this is probably a waste of time and effort, but who really cares?**

**Raine: You used 'trustiest' wrong. That's not even a real word.**

**Me: Who cares? Just be glad I gave you that set you wanted?**

**Raine: You did?! Oh, you're such a doll!!**

**Me: I'm gonna back slowly now...o.0**


	4. Sheena

Dear Santa,

I do not expect anything of you this year; I think I have been bad. But please, I would like one of those Mizuho Charms, maybe some Palma Potion, and a mask for Zelos. His 'sexiness' is too much to handle.

Thank you!

Sheena Fujibayashi

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Santa stared at a picture of Sheena as an elf brought him back to his senses. "Hmm," he said as he put down the picture and started staring at his elf. "I don't she's been bad. That incident was nin years ago, and she couldn't handle that then. She's accomplished so much. Give her a million bucks."


	5. Genis

**On with the new and spiffy stuff!**

**AWOA: This letter is before Mithos reveals himself as Yggdrasill. I know elve is spelled wrong; use you head, kupo.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Santa or ToS. I own Rikou, and any offense to any of you good Christians; I apologise.**

* * *

Dear Santa,

I want a new panflute for Mithos. I feel bad for breaking it. I also want to get myself an invincibe charm for Force Field. When Raine slaps me, it won't hurt.

Meryy Christmas!

Genis Sage

P.S. I saw Raine's letter. You shouldn't listen to her--even if she is older than me.

------------------------

"Hmm," Santa thought as he pushed back his red--er, white--hair and wrote down: 'Naughty: Mithos.' "That invincible charm seems interesting." He turned to Rikou, the only female elve." Do we have an invincibele charm for Force Field?"

"Um," Rikou pondered as she looked on her EDPS-- Electronic Device for Present Searching. Rikou snapped her fingers. A book floated down. Rikou grabbed it, and gave to Santa.

"A copy of The Holy Bible?"

"Yes, sir. Make a cross sign, cast any defense tech, and even Mithos couldn't harm him." Rikou sighed. Just like always, the Chosen of the North Pole regarded her as unintelligent. Even though he was girl-crazy. Even though she was the only girl elve here. Not that one half-elf, Raine. "Genis is gonna be sad when he learns about Mithos. . ."


End file.
